


Heal

by Applefall



Series: Rebuild [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy may be the rock, but he knows that without Patrick, he'd never make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic called crumble back in January and here is the sequel all of two people asked for! I really like andtrick and I may do a little smut accompanying piece for this... ;-)

Healing is always the hardest.

Andy's sure it's going to always hurt. He's always going to have the ache and pain in his chest until the band gets back together, always going to feel anger or sadness he remembers the fight they had.

Sometimes all Andy does is lay in bed, staring at the wall or the ceiling. He's tired, despite not doing anything all day. Patrick's somewhere in the house, maybe in the fitness room they have. Recently he's been spending more time in it and less time eating, and it's showing. Andy wants to get up and check if he's there, but he's too tired to get up.

It's how he's been feeling as of late. Tired, sad. Not even Patrick's soft smile and sweet kisses help, even though they used to. Andy can't figure out why. He feels bad to push Patrick away sometimes, because he doesn't want to kiss, he just wants to sleep. Patrick's healing slowly, but his anxiety has taken a turn for the worse. Andy's not sure if he'd have the energy to take care of Patrick if he were to have a panic attack.

Andy lays in bed, staring at the wall and thinking. He doesn't feeling like anything. He just feels numb. The door creaks open and Patrick enters, brown blond hair messy, blue green eyes tired. Andy wants to greet him, but even that is too hard.

Patrick makes his way to the bed and climbs in, cuddling close to Andy. "Hi." Patrick whispers when they're nose to nose. Andy places a hand on Patrick's hip, and he smiles when Patrick shivers lightly. His boyfriend has gotten so tiny, it's almost weird. He's the same person, but Andy sometimes double takes when he sees him. He's used to him being chubby and big. Andy liked it, always reassured him he's beautiful. He's gorgeous.

"Hi." Andy says back, voice rough with disuse. Patrick kisses him softly, getting as close as he can. He's so affectionate, and Andy loves that too. He loves everything about him. He loves his personality and his body and the sex, everything.

Patrick kisses his jaw and then pulls back to smile at him. "How are you feeling?" Patrick asks him, concern in his voice. "You've been laying here all day." Patrick adds. 

Andy just shrugs. "I feel... Numb, I guess. Have for a while." Andy tells him, sincere. He doesn't hide things from Patrick. Especially not his emotions. While he does guard them carefully from everyone else, he's free with Patrick. Patrick's the same. Outside of the house he's much different, silent and shy, but at home, he's like a different person. Bossy and chatty, happy and giggly. It's great.

Patrick sits up, looking down at Andy seriously. "Numb? I think.... maybe you're depressed, babe." Patrick says, overwhelming concern in his eyes and voice. Andy feels realization hit him like a truck. "You're always tired and you never go out anymore, and... Well. You push me away."

Andy sits up too, feeling an ache in his chest. Depression. Was he depressed? It sure sounded like it. "I don't want to push you away, baby." Andy tells him, voice a little choked. "That's not my intention."

Patrick gives him a sad smile. "I know. You can talk to a therapist, maybe?" Patrick suggests, coming closer to Andy and crawling into his lap. Andy puts his hands on his hips and squeezes lightly, feeling more alive with Patrick's weight on him, his warm breath on his neck.

"I'd like that." Andy confesses, beginning to rub Patrick's back. Patrick melts under his touch, cuddling close to him. "Thank you." It was an easy conversation about a hard topic, thankfully. Patrick understands him so well, and he always seems to know what's going on in his head. Patrick's right, he might be depressed.

Patrick smiles into his neck and hugs him tight. "You can always talk to me." Patrick mumbles. Andy nods and just strokes his hair, humming softly. He feels so much better now that he's just talked to Patrick. Patrick has that affect on him.

He needs to stay strong and okay for Patrick. He's the rock and Patrick's shoulder to cry on. He's always going to protect Patrick, but he can't be falling apart. He's glad Patrick helped him before things got out of hand.

"I was thinking of doing some solo stuff." Patrick says softly, after a while of quiet. "Maybe bleaching my hair."

Andy chuckles and strokes his hair. "You'll be a cute blond. My cute blond." Patrick laughs softly into his neck, and hugs him tight. "No matter what you do, I'll be here for you." The ache in Andy's chest has disappeared, and he feels so much better."

"And I'll always be here for you, too." Patrick murmurs, pulling away and giving him a sweet and slow kiss.

Andy may be the rock, but he knows that without Patrick, he'd never make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
